


Oneshots from the Pendragon Universe

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Will update tags with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: There is like, no fanfiction out there for poor Bobby or any of his friends. Here I am, trying to change that! I hope you enjoy.





	Oneshots from the Pendragon Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is a new student at the aquaneer academy and her water-sled course record quickly catches Spader's eye.

"You okay?" your father asked, setting a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded. "Spiff," you replied, staring up at the daunting building in front of you.

"I've arranged for a student to show you the academy," your mother told you. "His name is Per Watsu. He's a nice young man, so make a good first impression!" She kissed the top of your head and turned you around. "Here he is now."

As if on cue, the boy you now knew to be Per Watsu joined the group, smiling at you. "Hobey-ho. I'm Per."

You shook hands and your father gave you a hug. "I'll see you at the end of the year, little spinney," he told you, almost crying.

"Hobey-ho," you chuckled, stepping away. Per nodded to your parents and led you off, telling about all the buildings and showing you the quickest way to all your classes. Finally, you came upon a relatively large pool of water, surrounded by buildings.

"This is our water-sled course," Per explained. "Everyone does it on their first day to see where they stand with water-sled ability." He reached for a box and pulled out a sled. "Wanna give it a go?"

A grin split your face and you took the sled. "I've been waiting for this all day." You pulled off your jacket, revealing your swimskin underneath. Per smirked, stepping back.

"I'll start the clock," he said, pulling a timer out of his pocket.

You pulled the sled trigger, lowered it into the water, and took off. Though you'd never seen the course, it was a lot like your basic course back home that your parents had built for you. It was at about the halfway point that you realized that you had forgotten your air globe.

_I can make it_.

Ripping through the course, you felt your lungs burn. It wasn't just a race against time anymore, now it was a race against air. Finally, you saw a bright orange flag up ahead, which you immediately popped up at, gasping for air. Per clicked off the timer and grinned.

"Congratulations. You just broke the school record, held by yours truly."

Your eyes widened as another student ran up. "That's not true!" the newcomer proclaimed boldly. "I broke your record two weeks ago!"

Per turned to the boy and laughed. "And this kid here just broke your record."

He turned to you and his eyes lit up. "Nice to see some new competition in the academy!" He held out a hand for you to take, and pulled you up onto the dock once he had a firm grasp. "I'm Vo Spader! Hobey-ho!"

"Hobey-ho," you replied, a little shaken by his enthusiasm.

"So you broke the record! It's mainly been that kooloo and me fighting for it!" he announced, chuckling. "You wanna grab some fish? It's almost lunch."

You shrugged. "Why not? I'm hungry anyway."

 

"This is the dining hall on its best day," Spader chuckled, handing you a plate full of fish. "Lunch is on me till you get all set up, okay?"

Shaking your head, you pushed away the plate of food. "You don't have to-"

"Sure I do!" Spader replied, shoving the plate back. "For someone who broke the school water-sled record- that  _I_ set? Absolutely!"

You gave in almost immediately after smelling the delicious-looking fish, scarfing it down quickly. "That's spiff!" you exclaimed. "I kind of expected it to be terrible, like back home."

Spader laughed, tilting his head back to let the sound fill the dining hall. "Hobey, you're hilarious!" he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's good to see a new face around the Academy once in a while."

"Thanks, Spader," you replied, taking a swig of the drink in front of you. "What-" you almost choked at the bitter taste. "What is this?"

"You've never had sniggers?" Spader blurted, slamming his hands on the table. "Just hold it in your mouth!"

You obeyed, closing your mouth and holding the drink in. Soon, the bitter flavor gave way to a sweet aftertaste. "Spiff!" you giggled, taking another swig.

Spader chuckled, taking a drink from his own glass. "You're certainly something different." After a moment's thought, his eyes lit up. "How would you like to race me on a skimmer?"

"Sure!" you said, giving him a smile. "When?"

"Now!" Spader insisted, pulling you to your feet. "Right now!"

A few minutes later, you were standing on the dock where several skimmers were docked. "Students get time during lunch to go on the skimmers, if they want," he explained. "I enjoy it a lot!" He pulled you over to where two smaller skimmers lay in wait. "These are my favorite because they go the fastest."

You climbed onto one, taking the tether off and starting it up. "Hobey," you breathed.

"Don't have skimmers back home either?" Spader asked jokingly.

"We do," you shot back, "but they don't run as smoothly as this one!"

 

As the skimmers raced over the course around the Academy, Spader glanced over at you. How smoothly you opened the throttle and sped up. How quickly you could look down to check your speed, then be right back in the game.

He shook off his feelings as quickly as possible, focusing on the race. However, there was no doubt in his mind when you beat him by a few seconds- he liked you. A lot.

 

A few weeks later, the final tests of the year were upon you. Fortunately, you'd been studying hard to make up for lost time, but Spader...

Spader was curled up in your desk chair, reciting facts about different habitats on Cloral. "Grallion is one of the biggest ones, with the main function being farming," he said, his voice monotone.

"Clearly, someone needs another race," you teased, poking him. "You bored?"

"Very," he answered, climbing out of the chair. "We should go race, study for the practical exam!"

You grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the chair. "You have to finish studying this stuff first," you told him, much to his dismay.

"Come on, mate!" he whined, tugging at your sleeve. "Can't we just have one short race?"

"No," you giggled, pushing him again. "No, you have to study!"

Spader groaned, his head flopping back. "Fine, but you owe me a race!"

Silence fell on the room as you turned back to the book you were looking over. Spader's voice snapped you out of your studying trance, your name falling from his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

Your heart threatened to burst out of your rib cage. "Yeah?"

Spader sat up, avoiding eye contact with you. "There's a- uh, there's a new place just outside the Academy that has the best sniggers in the city- I've been there once or twice. I was just wondering if you'd- I mean, you don't have to, but would you like to go there with me after exams?" He stared down into his lap, shivering a little.

"What, like a date?" you asked, your eyes widening.

He finally looked up, a small smile, one you only saw on rare occasions, crossing his face. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Absolutely!" you blurted. "I'd love to!"

Spader's face lit up. "Hobey! I didn't expect that!" He laughed, reached over to you and taking your hand. "I promise, you won't regret this."

"How could I?" you joked. "I'm going on a date with Spader, who  _always_ follows the rules!"

Spader joined you on your bed, squeezed your hand and whispered, "Call me Vo, okay?"

You grinned, squeezed his hand back, and kissed his cheek. "Okay, Vo."


End file.
